The purpose of this study is to determine the toxicity and maximally tolerated dose (MTD) of Interleukin-1 alpha administered with high dose cisplatinum in patients with metastatic melanoma. It will also look at biologic activity by: a)measurements of tumor cell platinum-DNA adduct, glutathione and metallothionine levels, b)hematopoietic progenitors in peripheral blood, and c) induction of tumor necrosis factor and Interleukin-6 peripheral blood.(ACTG 214)